plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie Chicken (PvZH)
Sneaky |Tribe = Pet Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = This moves to a random lane when a Plant is played here. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Question: What came first, the Chicken or the egg? Answer: The Zombie!}} Zombie Chicken is a premium uncommon zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability moves it onto a random lane whenever a Plant is played in the same lane as it. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This moves to a random lane when a plant is played here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Question: What came first, the Chicken or the egg? Answer: The Zombie! Strategies With Zombie Chicken's ability can be considered to be either a blessing or a curse. While Zombie Chicken is more likely to dodge incoming attacks unharmed and attack your opponent directly, it also means that your opponent is guaranteed a free lane to play a plant of their choice and not worry about retaliation. Because of this, Zombie Chicken could be considered a rather poor lead in the early game, when setup plants like Pea Pod and Sunflower are very effective. Using Vitamin Z is useful for Zombie Chicken as you may be able to do a big chunk of damage to your opponent. Since it is a pet zombie, you can also save it for later to combine with Cat Lady or Zookeeper and boost strength for them. Against This is a difficult zombie to deal with, as it moves whenever a plant is played in its lane, especially early-game. Using plants with Splash Damage like Snapdragon have a higher chance to hit it, even after it has moved. Additionally, filling the field with plants can help, as it has a lower chance to end up on an empty lane. Using tricks can also help if you cannot find a way to hit it directly. You can also move Zombie Chicken back to a lane of your choice by playing Whipvine, Hot Date or Sweet Potato. However, if you are playing Sweet Potato, be sure to have a plant behind it so the plant is able to destroy Zombie Chicken. You can also use its ability to your advantage with Anti-Hero plants, as Zombie Chicken will move away from the plant, allowing you to hurt your opponent by a lot. Gallery NewZombie_Chicken.png|Statistics Zombie_Chicken_card.png|Card Trivia *Its description references the rhetorical question "What came first, the chicken or the egg?". *Its ability is the exact opposite of Dog Walker's. **Coincidentally, both cost 1 to play, have 2 /2 , and are in the pet tribe. **However, they are in different classes. *In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it is the weakest zombie in the game, while in this game, it is stronger than Zombie. *It and Rodeo Gargantuar is the only Wild West zombies to be featured in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **If you include tricks, however, B-flat is based on the piano of Pianist Zombie, a zombie featured in the aforementioned time period. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Pet zombies